Questioning Sanity
by QueenofHearts7378
Summary: I'm not crazy. Am I? I don't know anymore. I saw him. I saw the ring of moonlight. I saw him turn into Phantom and back again. But then I saw him WITH Phantom, fighting some ghosts. So am I crazy? I just might be. Or am I? I don't know anymore. I really just...don't...know...
1. Chapter 1

**Questioning Sanity**

 **By: QueenofHearts7378**

* * *

I sat there, staring at those yellowing walls. The moonlight pours through my barred window and the sterile smell of the place makes my nose itch.

I used to love the color white. It was my favorite thing to wear, and I was one of the few fortunate enough people for my white clothes to stay white.

Now though...

White shirt, white sweats, white slip-ons, white sheets, white pillows, white bed frame, white dressers, white rugs.

 _White hair turning black..._

 _ **'No!'**_ I thought to myself, squeezing my eyes shut and clenching the white sweats in my tan hands.

At least the walls aren't completely white. They're old enough to be considered yellowish. And the floors are a nice dark wood. The bars to my window are a steel grey, casting shadows on my bed where the moonlight shines through.

 _Moonlight rings splitting up and down..._

I grasp my head in my hands, _**'No no no!'**_

The nurses are nice here. They don't treat me like the others. Maybe it's because I put myself in here. They don't smile sweetly at me, they smile sadly. They talk to me like any other person would. Well any other person outside of this place. They don't treat me like I'm crazy.

Which I am.

Maybe.

I think?

I don't know.

Not all the patients here are total whack jobs. It's kind of nice here. I've made a few friends.

Ally is nice. She has long brown hair and brown eyes and reminds me of a pixie, with her sharp face a short height. She really likes poker. But only a third of the time. One other third of a time she is Sabrina. Sabrina likes the color black and is known for her hot temper and smart mouth. Ally is a little more kind and shy. Sabrina loves purple bubble gum. The other third of the time she is Kim. Kim's a super smart cheerleader who loves tacos. She also has an obsession with stuffed animals.

Ally is Sabrina is Kim.

I'm not sure which one is the original. I'm friends with all of them though. But at least they are all the same person though not like-

 _Baby blues turn toxic green and float up up up..._

I hiss under my breath, trying to keep those memories away. Or are they hallutions? I don't know anymore.

It's impossible what I saw. I was willing to bet it all to my imagination, or maybe even super powers. But then I saw them both, helping each other. So am I seeing things?

I groan as I fall back onto the bed, the springs squeaking underneath. Sometimes having insomnia sucks.

A soft knock comes from my white door and one of the nurses sticks his head in.

"You should be asleep," he says softly, not smiling.

Daniel is an OK guy, loves cheesy jokes. He's the head nurse around here, and is usually the one checking up on me. He says it's because all the other nurses are needed for the tough cases on the other side of the place.

"Insomnia remember?" I said sarcastically.

He sighs as he steps into my room, the dim lights from the hallway casting a slim glare into the room.

"There's only so much we can do for that, since it's not something we treat here." He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the yellowish wall.

"I know."

"You've still never told us why you're in here." He said looking at me sternly.

"Yes I have."

"Schizophrenia - a brain disorder where people misinterpret reality."

"I know why I'm in here."

"You checked yourself in. There's a big chance that you fooled yourself into thinking you were seeing things. It was probably just stress related, something common like that. You don't show any of the signs of being schizophrenic."

"And what are the signs?"

Daniel shook his head, then blew back the black hair that was falling into his deep green eyes. "Not gonna tell you. You would start showing symptoms then."

I stuck my tongue out at him, before saying, "You look better in black."

Daniel snorts, "Nice subject change. Appealing to my inner narcissist?"

I grin cheekily at him as I sit up, "Of course! What else am I going to do here."

"Check yourself out."

"Not happening."

There's a moment of silence between us.

Daniel runs a hand through his hair, "If you'd just tell us what you saw, maybe we could get a better judgement of mental state. So far, you're less crazy than all the normal people I see when I go shopping."

I smile at his simile. "I told you. I saw something unreal."

"Sometimes truth is stranger than fiction. You know what I think is wrong?"

"What?" No harm in asking. No one has figured it out.

"You saw something impossible. Something you can't explain. Then you saw something else that completely conflicts with what you saw earlier. So what'd the Fentons do now?"

I froze on the bed, the smile falling from my face.

 _Fenton Phantom_

"Trigger words cause you to remember flashes that you've tried to push down. Blue"

 _Blues eyes_

"Green"

 _Green eyes_

"Moonlight"

 _Rings around his waist_

"Black and White"

 _Black hair turning white_

"Phantom"

 _The famous DP on his chest as he goes up up up_

"And I just got a new one..."

"Daniel please," I whisper.

"So what does all that have to do with the Fentons?"

* * *

 **Oh jeez I need to stop reading in the middle of the night.**

 **This story was inspired by Rough Hands by LittleBoomBoom. Towards the very end when the main antagonist gets arrested, I had this weird picture of him telling everybody in prison that Fenton and Phantom are the same person. So they ship him to a mental hospital. So I got to thinking, what if someone had seen Danny change, and then saw Super Danny and Fun Danny when he was separated and thought they were going insane and checked themselves into an asylum. I used my own OCs in this story (Izzy, Daniel, Ally, and Sabrina). Might do another chapter, or maybe not, I don't quite know yet.**

 **P. S. My Daniel that is in this story and Danny Phantom's Daniel are two different people. The only things that they have in common are a name and messy black hair, though my Daniel's hair is longer.**

 **ENJOY MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny was playing video games in his room when someone knocked on the door. He groaned, told Tucker and Sam that he'd be right back, and walked downstairs.

He opened the door to see a 17 year old guy wearing a black leather jacket over what looked like a white nurse outfit.

"Umm, can I help you?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, are you Danny Fenton? I'm from the Waverly Sanitorium-"

"My parents are not crazy. They're just eccentric. They take extreme precautions with all their equipment and-" Danny started going off in a bored tone, before the guy cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, not here for your parents. They're the crazy kind of normal not, sanitorium crazy. I'm looking for you." Was there really a difference?

"Did Vlad send you?" Danny swears in his head at the mayor. If he's the one doing this…

" _Who_? Look just hear me out. No one sent me. I'm here because a patient is at the hospital when she shouldn't be and you seem to be the reason."

Danny stared at the guy in front of him, before closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. "Maybe you had better come in and explain."

The guy nods his head as he walks in. "I'm Daniel Black by the way."

Danny snorted as he closed the front door, "Danny and you already knew that."

The two teens sat on the couch and chair, facing each other. Daniel wrung his hands nervously as he looked at Danny with tired eyes.

"About two months ago, a girl named Izzy checked herself in, saying she had schizophrenia. Normally, when people check themselves in, we watch them for the first few weeks to see what their symptoms are before we decide to administer their medicine."

"And what does this have to do with me?" At least it wasn't Danielle that was in there, but she wouldn't check herself in there of her own accord and could easily get out. But Danny didn't know this Izzy girl.

"I'm the head nurse there and I got put in charge of watching for her symptoms. The thing was, she didn't show any, and she still hasn't. I've noticed that trigger words tend to cause her to push back memories. From what I can tell and what she has told me, she saw something impossible. Something that disrupted her view of reality."

Danny felt his gut twist. Guilt maybe? Mixed with suspension. "Still not seeing what this has to do with me."

"Some of her trigger words are blue, green, moonlight, black, white, Phantom, and just recently I discovered Fenton."

 _No. Way._

Danny's face paled and he shot up abruptly, startling Daniel.

"I need to see her. _Now_ ," he demanded.

* * *

I was sitting down playing poker with Ally and Nick when Daniel walked up to me.

"Izzy, you have a visitor. They're in your room."

I raised my eyebrows, and laid down my cards. The other two groaned as they realized they lost.

"Alright. But who is it?" Can't be any parents, I'm legally emancipated and my little sister is boarding school at the moment.

Daniel walks with me down the white halls to my room.

"Someone that can help you." He said as we neared my door.

I frowned and pushed the door open, "But I thought you didn't-"

I froze as I saw the person standing in my room, looking out the window. He turned and I saw his guilty and suspicious ice blue eyes find mine.

I whipped around only to see Daniel shutting the door and I heard a click telling me he locked it.

"So you're Izzy?"

My palms started sweating and I didn't dare turn around just yet.

"Daniel tells me you checked yourself in sometime ago. Said you saw something impossible and trigger words cause you to remember what happened despite you trying to forget."

I laughed nervously, "N-no. I have schizophrenia. Runs in the family. Figured I'd take care of it before I got hurt."

"Checking yourself in seems a little extreme doesn't it?"

"Not at all. Told you, runs in the family. I checked myself in once I started questioning my own sanity."

The room goes quiet for a moment. I still don't dare look at him. Just staring at the white wall, glaring bright from the white light.

"What exactly did you see?"

I hug myself now. "It's silly. Hallucination. No way. No possible way. I mean...I saw separate. You can't be..."

"Phantom?"

I lean my head against the door, no longer fighting back memories.

"I was buying groceries." I started, my voice soft. No sense not telling him. "I always take that back alley behind the Nasty Burger. Faster way home, you know? I heard some yelling: the usual kind when a ghost is attacking so I stopped in the alley. I was about to head back when you banged through the door. I saw you raise your arms and shout something. I couldn't hear it over the wind and screams. Next thing I know there's a moonlight-like ring pulsing out from your middle and splitting. One going up, one going down. I saw you turn into Phantom."

I turn a little, to peek at his face. He's smiling sadly, a little confused, and his eyes still hold a ton of guilt. But why's he guilty?

"So you question your sanity and and check yourself into the Sanitorium?"

This time I turn to face him completely, shaking my head. I laugh humorlessly, "Naw. Strangely I could accept that. I put it down as super powers. A hero in disguise, a real-life Kent Clark. It was...later..."

"Later what?"

I turn and face the white door again. "Well, I-I saw you, with your dad. A-and you were chasing after him. After Phantom. _That_ was when I started questioning my sanity. I mean-you-you can't be in two places at once-impossible-and and-"

"Izzy."

His sharp voice breaks through to me and I turn to face him again. He's smiling, the guilt in his eyes lessening.

"You're not crazy." He runs a hand through his hair, "It was called the Fenton Catcher. It was made to split a ghost from something possessing it. When _I_ went through it...It split my personalities into two separate bodies. One was my Phantom superhero personality. The other was my laid-back Fenton personality." He laughed to himself. "That didn't work out too well.

I blinked at him so that meant... "So, you're really..."

He shrugged and the moonlight ring appeared around his face, changing black hair white, blue eyes green, white shirt to black jumpsuit.

"Honestly? Phantom is just another mask, another name. It's really Danny Fenton out there defeating ghosts. I just look a little different."

I stared at him for a moment before laughing. "I'm really not crazy. So how'd-" I gestured to his floating form, "-this happen?"

He smiled and changed back, his feet landing softly on my white floor, "I'll tell you as soon as you check yourself out. Just, promise to keep it secret?"

I nodded, grinning happily. I wasn't crazy. I could go home. I could stop questioning my sanity.

Danny knocked on the door and I heard it unlock. Daniel opened it and looked at me.

"I think I'm ready to go home," I said smiling, relief flooding through me.

Daniel let out a relieved sigh, "It's about time. I'll have you out by this afternoon. You can go say bye to Nick and Ally. Or maybe Sabrina came out. She might be Kim at the moment, I'm not sure." He dashed back out into the hall.

Danny walked past me and grinned an easy smile, the guilt no longer in his eyes. "Just cause it runs in your family, doesn't mean you're automatically crazy. It was nice to meet you Izzy."

I pulled him forward in a hug, "Thank you Danny. For helping me stop questioning my sanity." I released him and turned to get my sparse belongings together.

He shrugged, "No problem. Hey, I was wondering why I've never seen you around before. You look about my sister's age."

I smiled, "I'm homeschooled and a little anti-social."

"Huh." Suddenly a cold breath escaped his mouth, "I got to reschedule that meeting. Got some hero work to do." He joked.

He walked past me towards the barred window. He smiled and fell straight through the wall. I gasped and ran to it, just in time to see Phantom float up, give me a mock salute, and fly off in the direction of some glowing meat monster.

I smiled and went back to gathering my things. I looked around at the white room with the white walls and floor and sighed.

 _'I'm never going to be able to wear white again.'_ I thought.

* * *

 **I couldn't leave it unfinished and I'm having writer's block for my other stories. And I've had no internet connection for the last like two weeks. Umm...yeah.**

 **This was mainly written as practice for my first person view.**

 **Yes, schizophrenia ran in her family. That seemed like a good enough reaction to placing herself in the asylum. Without, as someone once said before, it would have been too extreme.**

 **Danny is so sweet. And was guilt ridden thinking he unintentionally placed someone in an asylum. That hero complex. Maybe he was a bit too accepting with her knowing his secret, but she saw him, didn't tell anyone, and again he's guilt ridden.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT MY READERS OF THE CORN!**


End file.
